


Dirty mision - Captain Rex

by Blxwjobsforclones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxwjobsforclones/pseuds/Blxwjobsforclones
Summary: During a mission, you and the captain must hide in a small supply closet.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Reader
Kudos: 34





	Dirty mision - Captain Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Just, enjoy this piece of... Shit

“You won’t leave me here, asshole!” She cursed, digging his nails into Rex’s arm and looking directly into his eyes, killing him with her eyes.

“I wasn’t running away, I was just going to check if the shoreline was clean,” he whispered, rolling his eyes.

“Of course it’s not damn clean, there are separatist droids all over the damn place, asshole!” her heart beat erratically as she kept digging his nails and looking at him.

“There’s no need for that, you know!” he scolded her, while she whistled for him to shut up.

“And there’s no need to run out to be killed, either,” she replied, pulling his large male body quickly along with her, as she opened the door to a storage room and pushed him inside, closing the door behind her.

“What the fuck are you doing?” The blond clone furrowed his eyebrows and she clapped her palm against his mouth. He was about to protest, but heavy footsteps were heard on the other side of the door, easily about 50 B2 droids ran past, all shouting orders to find you.

She lets out a sigh as she withdraws her hand from the man’s face and frowns at him, “You were saying, genius?”

The blonde giggled and shook his head, didn’t even say a word. There was something about her that made him anxious, furious. Being close to her sent him to the edge of his patience (already scarce), and being alone with her in such a small space would be his end.

Rex watched as she turned her body to her back, being able to feel her back against his chest, the girl leaned her hands against the door, catching her breath a little.

“Why are you moving?” The man frowns

“Your face was too close and unfortunately for me, your breath smells like bantha’s ass today.” She complained, didn’t even bother looking at him.

The captain sighed and shook his head, too tired of arguing with her and trying to fix things, so he leaned his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling and ignoring how exaggeratedly close his body was to her. The problem was that she could not contain herself and let her mind run free, no matter how much he hated her, she was attractive and he would lie if he said that she was not the protagonist of his fantasy nights, and she hated him.

Rex hated how her suit clung to her body like a second skin, just like those dresses he used to go out with the boys when they were on leave. Those stupid pieces of fabric that framed her curves so elegantly. The poor man did not feel how he hardened against her pants, he was so absorbed in his thoughts with her, that he did not realize how much until he heard the small gasp that came from the lips of the young soldier, just after, the girl made her butt pressed against his erection. A small moan left Rex’s lips and his hand grabbed her waist quickly to keep her pressed against him.

He hated, really hated, camouflage missions, especially when they had to go civilian, like this time. At least, in his armor, the woman would not tell that he had noticed the large erection between his legs.

“Does being in danger make you horny, Captain?” The soldier asks, with a giggle, rubbing her ass against him. The man frowns.

“Just shut up,” he hissed, taking her stronger waist in his hands, “and stop moving for god’s sake” and it was at that moment that Rex was thankful that the room was so small, so she wouldn’t see how flushed his cheeks were.

The silence that enveloped them was ironically deafening as the captain tried to find the right words to apologize, but all he could think about was the itch of his hard cock.

Holy mother, you are huge “she whispered, Rex opened his eyes surprised,” I mean, at the time I had a couple of encounters with Jango, but yours is frankly impressive “

"I … I mean … did you really just tell me that?” he stuttered, losing control for a second.

With a chuckle, she nodded and tried not to rub against the super soldier, “You’re the damn Captain Rex, we hate each other, so obviously I’ve thought about having rough sex and being mad at you,” she whispered, leaning her head forward to the door, as she pushed herself toward him, enjoying the way Rex’s fingers dug into her hip, “Practically every time we argued, actually.”

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he stretched out on top of her, as she pushed against him. “I … have thought of you too,” Rex admitted, unconsciously pushing his hips towards her, trying to release the tension from his pants.

The heat built inside him as he bit her lower lip. “Really, Captain? Do you want to bury your cock in me, the way I want it too?” he whispered and began to rub against his erection.

A muffled moan was all that came out of Rex’s mouth, his eyes digging into her bottom and as she moved against him, sending all her senses to the edge.

“Do you want to screw me captain? Here where anyone can catch us at any time?” She teased him, turning her head slightly to look at the soldier with flushed cheeks.

Rex looked at her and bit his lip, his hand moving slowly down her back to tangle his fingers in the woman’s hair, “Don’t even think about moving,” he murmured, reaching out to open the suit. As soon as he zipped down, his hands landed on her chest, Rex let out a moan emitted from his chest as he felt her boobs in his big hands after months of fantasizing about them.

Biting her lip, she pushed her suit to the floor when the blonde began pinching her nipples between his fingers, sending heat to her already wet pussy

Rex rubbed the soft skin and squeezed them, dragging his lips over her shoulder and biting gently, listening to the little moans she tried to mask. Reluctantly, he let her whine, until she looked back, watching Rex undo his pants from his “costume”, to reach inside and take out his long hard cock. Eyes wide, she looked up at his cock rising in attention, “Good heavens,” she whispered, before the captain stepped in the middle, putting his hand over his mouth from behind, keeping her quiet.

She couldn’t help but spread her legs further by pulling her ass back to place his penis between her folds and slowly slide down her slit, covering it with her juices. She silently thanked him for the hand over her mouth as the head of his cock pushed against her clit, sending a volt of electricity through her body as the moan was stained by her palm. Rex growled and rubbed against her, looking down at her bare pussy, licking her lips at the wetness she could see, almost pleading for him to try it. Before she could tell him to hurry up, he shifted his hips back and slammed his cock against her cunt, causing the girl to stab her teeth into the man’s hand, to stop the scream coming out of her mouth. Rex sank her teeth into his shoulder and started to shove into her pussy, the heat surrounding his cock almost making her legs buckle, “fuck shit, you’re fucking tight,” he hissed, watching his cock disappear inside her repeatedly. , leaving covered with slippery humidity. She moaned against his hand, found the rhythm of his thrusts and pushed her butt against him, the sound of his thighs hitting Rex’s. He couldn’t help but slam his hand against her ass, leaving a faint hand mark on her soft skin, marking her as his. The soldier reached his big hand to her throat and held her, pulling her against him as he growled at her ear, getting a perfect view of her bouncing bounces with every thrust he gave her, “Now you’re mine, damn mine. I’ll fuck you everywhere and as I want, I will cum all over those beautiful tits and fuck, I’m going to cum on your precious face” he moaned, burying his face in her hair as the words seemed to escape his mouth.

Hear Rex speak dirty and his hand around her throat was enough to ignite the fire in the center of her stomach, his walls tightening around her. She pushed her butt against him, nibbling at the skin of his hand and she lost control, his orgasm ripping through her, Rex held her tighter to keep her pressed against him.

The blonde could feel her pussy tighten around him, just before his balls tightened almost painfully, that’s how he started to empty inside her, his hand tightened on her throat and his abs tightened with the effort of remaining silent.

She leaned her forehead against the door in front of her again, and smiled slightly when she felt Rex bury his face in her neck, his heavy breaths hitting her skin and causing chills. Silence surrounded them as they both tried to calm down and compose themselves in the small room, praying that they had not attracted any unwanted attention with their actions. Suddenly, a voice startled them both, “so it would be great if they got back on the mission now.”

She looked with wide eyes at Rex, he was equally surprised. They had both forgotten the headphones they were wearing, “Fives, did you hear …?”

“Oh yeah, Rexieboo, I heard all of that. Who knew you could be so dirty?” He said mockingly, making her blush. Rex looked up at her and smiled slightly before turning his face to kiss her on the lips, “Tell someone and I’ll make sure to fuck her in your bunk and leave a mess, got it?” He said making Fives growling and choking dramatically “Stop! Stop! Just stay away from me shit when you do it” Fives muttered and Rex couldn’t help rolling his eyes. He looked at her and smiled, keeping his hand on her cheek as his thumb rubbed absentmindedly on her skin, “are you okay?” He asked, his compassionate nature returning to him. She nodded, and reached for the door before opening it, “the faster we get it, the faster you can … what was it? Oh, cum on my face” she purred before moving away from his sight. Rex gulped just before a voice broke the silence

“You’re a lucky bastard,” said Fives. “Shut up!” Rex sighed, before running after her.

She would be Rex’s death and Fives was damn jealous.


End file.
